D1CE
Pantone 19-0805 | associated = | website = }} D1CE (디원스; known pre-debut as HNB) is a five-member boy group under D1CE Entertainment. They debuted on August 1, 2019 with their first mini album Wake Up: Roll the World. History '2017–2018: Pre-debut' On June 26, 2017, the group released the special digital single "I'm Your Light", sung by Park Woodam, Woo Jinyoung, Jung Woncheol and Jo Yonggeun, as a thank you gift for fans who supported them during Produce 101. HNB released their second special single "You Are So Beautiful" on December 2, 2018, sung by Woo Jinyoung, Park Woodam, and Jung Yoojun. '2019–present: Final line-up and debut' On March 12, 2019, their agency announced the final lineup that will consist of five members: Woo Jin Young, Park Woo Dam, Kim Hyun Soo, Jung Yoo Jun, and Jo Yong Geun.Woo Jin Young’s Agency Happyface Announces Final Lineup Of Members To Debut In New Boy Group Their group name was decided through a fan vote. On March 27, it was announced that the group will be called D1CE and would debut sometime in the first half of 2019.Name Announced For New Boy Group Including Woo Jin Young, Park Woo Dam, And More Members * Woo Jin Young (우진영) * Park Woo Dam (박우담) * Kim Hyun Soo (김현수) * Jung Yoo Jun (정유준; formerly Jung Minhwan (정민한)) * Jo Yong Geun (조용근) ;Pre-debut * Jeong Woncheol (정원철) * Park Hyungjin (박형진) * Lee Jongmin (이종민) * Jo Yooncheol (조윤철) * Yoon Jaehee (윤재의) * Won Hyunsik (원현식) * Kim Junhyeong (김준형) * Kim Jungwoo (김정우) * Kosuke (코스케) Discography Mini albums * Wake Up: Roll the World (2019) Digital singles * "I'm Your Light" (2017) (pre-debut) * "You Are So Beautiful" (2018) (pre-debut) Trivia * Jo Yonggeun, Park Woodam and Woo Jinyoung, alongside former member Jeong Woncheol, are former contestants of Produce 101 Season 2. * All current HNB trainees were contestants of MIXNINE. ** Woo Jinyoung placed 1st on the show. * Woo Jinyoung was JYP Entertainment trainee until the beginning of 2016. * Jo Yonggeun was a DSP Media trainee from September 2014 until 2016 alongside Produce 101's Choi Dongha. * Jo Yonggeun appeared in the 1st episode of Gu Hara ON & OFF: The Gossip as one of the DSP Media trainees alongside Joonghee of A-JAX, Dojoon of The Rose, BM, J.Seph and Somin of KARD, Chaekyung and Jinsol of APRIL and Yuji of Apple.B. * Woo Jinyoung received the nickname of "Loco" during his times as a JYP trainee because of his resemblance to the rapper. * Park Woodam was supposed to be in BOYS24, but dropped out a few weeks before the broadcast. * Jung Minhwan was part of BOYS24 * Park Woodam was a mukbang BJ on Afreeca TV. * Jo Yonggeun and Kim Junhyeong made an appearance in "Fri. Sat. Sun" teasers by Dalshabet alongside Ziu of VAV. Gallery Promotional HNB_I'll_Be_Your_Light_promotional_photo.png|"I'm Your Light" HNB You Are So Beautiful group teaser image 1a.png|"You Are So Beautiful" (1a) HNB You Are So Beautiful group teaser image 1b.png|"You Are So Beautiful" (1b) HNB You Are So Beautiful group teaser image 2a.png|"You Are So Beautiful" (2a) HNB You Are So Beautiful group teaser image 2b.png|"You Are So Beautiful" (2b) D1CE debut concept photo (Morning ver.) (1).png|Debut concept photo (Morning ver.) (1) D1CE debut concept photo (Morning ver.) (2).png|Debut concept photo (Morning ver.) (2) D1CE Wake Up Roll the World group teaser image (Black ver.1).png|''Wake Up: Roll the World'' (Black ver.) (1) D1CE Wake Up Roll the World group teaser image (Black ver.2).png|''Wake Up: Roll the World'' (Black ver.) (2) D1CE Wake Up Roll the World group teaser image (White ver.1).png|''Wake Up: Roll the World'' (White ver.) (1) Miscellaneous D1CE official colors.png|Official colors References Official links ;D1CE * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube ;HNB * Instagram * Twitter * V Live Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:D1CE Entertainment Category:D1CE Category:2019 debuts